Some Games Are Better Off Canceled
by DespairAndCo
Summary: This fanfic is about Tales Runner. When people were playing Tales Runner at 6:00 PM, August 2nd, they purposely got sucked into the game itself, cause of some plan by the new people who own TR. Now, people struggle to live. But people are struggling to die? And some people are going nuts enough to kidnap! Find out more as you read SGABOC!
1. Introducing Hell

I sighed. Talesrunner had been officaly canceled and there was no hope in bringing it back...

At least that is what I thought...

**Sabby's P.O.V.**

I hate my job. I think everyone hates thier jobs! My names is Sabby, a nickname that I am called by more then my real name...

My job is to make sure every single Alice room is like the rest, if it isn't then I have to call my pal, Jenny. And to make matters worse, King Henry adds 25 Alice rooms just to trip me up. And to make matters even MORE worse, my job is in the night.

Which means, female time. From, 4 AM to 6 PM, it is male time. King Henry made this rule up that everyone has to be a male during those times, and from 5 AM to 5 PM is female time. I love being my Rough. He is amazing!

But, since my work is night, I have to be Lina. The slowest character ever. At least I don't have to be DnD like my other friend. So since I am Lina, I check rooms slower then the rest.

Man is Brandon lucky to be Kuro...

But that is not the point. You are most likely wondering why I am even mentioning Tales Runner, right? I mean it ended and then a sucky company took over it. So, what is the point in mentioning it?

Well this sucky company sucked every person playing Tales Runner, at 6:00 PM August 2nd, into the game. King Henry gave us all jobs, some sucky, some amazing. Like some have the job of testing the new clothes to make sure they look good, while some have so test Lizard Run...

Anyways, I was checking the last Alice room and I noticed something, the platform where you jump was still at the base. Darn. That means I have to do the race, cause King Henry wants all platform things at the end.

What is the point?! Nobody plays the maps, cause if you die, meaning you get hit by a roller in Lizard Run, if you get 'tasered' in Real Wonderland, or if you fall off the blocks in Wonderland. I sighed as I walked over to the platform. The race started up, and I prepared to jump. Man, at least Lina gives me her amazing powers as a ballerina dancer, so she jumps to gracefully.

Then the platform got faster. And faster, and faster, and faster, and faster!

It was so fast that I didn't jump in time! I prepared myself to die. Dying happend usually around here...

But, the shock didn't come. The bright light didn't come. I wasn't dead. I opened my eyes to find myself in the grasp of a slimey, green animal. "A frog?"


	2. A Dinner For The Frog Prince

**A/N: So yeah. Basicaly, a running game called Tales Runner was made by a company named Gpotato. Sadly, it got canceled. A new company took it and they barley have the same features the GP Tales Runner had. So I imagined that WinnerHUB is a evil company and that they plan to suck people into the game. So yeah.**

**Sabby Gonzalez**

**Male: Rough Kitts: Rough has his normal hair and wears a red sports jacket with white track pants. He has a red beanie and black running shoes. **

**Female: Lina Op: Lina had her brown sideponytail and has a pink knit sweater, unzipped fully revealing a simple black ballerina dress and pink flats with pink and white striped thigh length socks.**

**Brandon Bases**

**Apollo Fabul: Apollo has his normal hair and wears black sunglasses, tinted. He had a shiny looking black dress shirt with all the buttons undone revealing a yellow polo. He has black dress pants and yellow dress shoes.**

**Kuro Nin: Kuro has her hair in those pigtails and sports her pink sweater vest and her white frilly skirt. She pink boots.**

**Eternity Bunns**

**Abel Girs: Abel has his normal fabulous hair and wears a white sweater vest over a cream colored polo. He has white dress pants and cream colored slip-ons. **

**Ocean Oceans: Ocean has normal hair and wears a blue and yellow striped crop top that the sleeves reach her elbows. She has short-jeans, where one side of the pants are like shorty shorts, and the other side is like long pants. She has pink flats.**

**Edwin Teco**

**DnD Ches: Dnd has a black ponytail in a base ball cap and a red shirt with the words DnD written on it. She has black shorty shorts and a black scarf. She has red sneakers.**

**Kai Hell: Kai has his normal hair and wears a white long sleeved shirt. Just plain white. He has dark brown and light brown striped pants with a white belt, where the belt is not on the last loop. He has white high tops.**

**Destiny Turtle**

**Maki Ghosts: Maki has her normal orange hair and has Alice's dress on. She has everything Alice, expect the hair. Her ghost is a ghost Mad Hatter.**

**Jin Hell: Jin has his normal red hair and has a black jacket on. It is fully unzipped, revealing a shirt with a chibi Dr. Hell. He has black skinny jeans and purple high tops.**

**Jenny Tyler**

**Yuki Nin: Yuki has her starberry blonde shoulder length hair. She has a belly shirt with the shirt being sleeves. It is pure white and has YUKI written on the back. She has white shorty shorts and black combat boots.**

**Charlie Shorts: Charlie has his normal red hair and sports a white rabbit costume.**

**(Ok, This shows everybody in the story, who their male and female characters are, and how they look like. I had fun with this. If you don't even know how a character looks like, like when I said normal hair and stuff, please make sure to type, "Talesrunner _" and the name of the character you want to look at.)**

**Sabby's P.O.V.**

A frog?! Ok, this is highly unpleasant...

"What do you want from me, you slimey French food!" I screamed, in Lina's high pitched voice.

The frog had a crown on, and it was gigantic. "Greetings, Sabby Gonzalez, or should I say, Lina Ops!" The frog laughed. "I am who you know as the frog prince. Did you know thay frogs eat people now? Yup! My little princess was quite tasty..." The Frog Prince said, licking his lips.

Is this frog crazy?! In what land does frogs eat humans, AND eat thier own wives?! This is a bunch of disgustingness!

He puckered his lips and prepared to eat me. But I wan't going to without a fight!

TO BE CONTUINED


End file.
